French Fries and Chocolate Milkshakes
by RedWing0109
Summary: Dick Grayson wakes from yet another nightmare of his parents' horrific death, and Bruce comforts him with a most interesting breakfast. NOT SLASH! Just a humble collection of Batfamily one-shots about any members of the Batfam from any time, not in any specific order. Ideas welcome and wanted! May become T if I start usuing Jason for some mild language, but nothing more than that.
1. French Fries and Chocolate Milkshakes

**A/N:** Just a short one-shot of Dick not long after he arrives at Wayne Manor.

**DICLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

French Fries and Chocolate Milkshakes

Dick sniffled, raising his arm to wipe his running nose with his sleeve. Bruce sat next to him on the bed in Dick's room in Wayne Manor. The manor had only been Dick's home for three weeks, and the eight year old was not yet adjusted to his new life. The death of his parents haunted him every night, and the young boy often woke screaming horribly before descending into shuddering sobs. When Bruce heard him, he would run in and take Dick in his arms, hugging him until the crying stopped and the child was once again asleep. Fortunately, the nightmares only happened when the billionaire was at home.

Tonight was one of the worst nights yet. Although the sobbing had stopped a few minutes ago, tears were still falling down Dick's face. When Bruce had run in to find Dick screaming, he had immediately gathered the boy in his arms and rocked him gently, talking to him softly in Dick's native Romani. Once the sobs had stopped, Bruce had sat Dick down and rubbed his back as Dick slowly regained control of his emotions.

"B—Bruce?"

The billionaire was almost surprised to hear his ward speak. "Yes, Dick?"

"Could I have something to eat?" Dick stumbled over his words, his strong emotions making it harder for the still slightly unfamiliar English to come. Bruce admired him for trying so hard.

"Of, course," Bruce replied gently. "What would you like?"

"French fries," Dick responded immediately, "and a chocolate milkshake."

Bruce chuckled to himself. "Alright," he said picking Dick up. "Let's go down to the kitchen." He glanced at the clock. It was still early in the morning, but Alfred would probably be up already anyways. Bruce carried Dick downstairs and into the kitchen to find Alfred getting ready to prepare breakfast.

"Master Bruce, Master Dick, I did not expect you to be up so early," Alfred greeted the pair when they entered the kitchen. The butler set a container of flour on the counter.

"Dick had another nightmare," Bruce explained. "He has a rather… unusual breakfast request."

"And what might that be, sir?" Alfred inquired.

"You can tell him, Dick," Bruce said softly. Dick shook his head and buried his face in Bruce's shoulder. The young acrobat was still slightly uncomfortable around the British butler. Bruce looked at Dick's hair and then back at Alfred. "Dick wanted french fries and a chocolate milkshake."

"That is a rather… different breakfast, sir," Alfred commented.

"Could you still make it?" Bruce asked. "Dick needs a little bit of a pick-me-up after his dream."

Alfred nodded and went to work making the family's highly unusual breakfast. When the food was done a few minutes later, Alfred placed it in front of Bruce and Dick. Dick's face lit up instantly. He grabbed a fry and stuck it in the shake before pulling it out and shoving it in his mouth.

"Master Dick—!" Alfred began to protest, but Bruce cut him off.

"What are you doing, Dick?" Bruce asked quietly.

Dick froze, chocolate covered fry halfway to his mouth. He slowly lowered it to his plate. "Sorry, Bruce," he said quietly. Tears were again forming in his eyes. He glanced up, and when he saw that Bruce didn't appear angry, he continued. "Tati and I used to do this after every show," Dick explained.

"Go ahead," Bruce said, and Dick picked up the fry and ate it.

"You should try it too," Dick said quietly after a few minutes.

Bruce looked at him for a moment before shrugging. He picked up one of his fries and dipped it in his milkshake before eating it. Surprisingly, it was quite good. He ate another and took note of the growing smile of Dick's face.

"You like it?" The smile on his face told Bruce Dick already knew the answer.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you guys think? R and R please! And let me know if you have any ideas for one-shots involving any member/s of the Batfamily!

~Red~


	2. The Dream

**A/N:** Hope you guys like this one. It has a bit of mystery in it, and it's unsolved. I'm hoping that this will lead to another full fic that I'm planning. Let me know what you guys think.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own NOTHING!

* * *

The Dream

Dick shot up in bed, a silent scream on his lips. They were dead. All of them. Bruce. His brothers. They were all dead. Murdered right in front of him. They fell, just like his parents. They were on the ground, bloodied bodies surrounding Dick.

No. That wasn't possible. Dick was in his room, not in an alley surrounded by his family. They were alright. Jason was in his apartment, and Bruce and his brothers were asleep in their rooms. They were safe.

Dick sank back into his pillows, but sleep wouldn't come. He was too wired, and his injured ankle from his last night out throbbed. Dick got out of bed and grabbed the crutches Bruce was making him use and hobbled out of his room towards the kitchen to get an ice pack only to see Tim coming out of his room as well with a frightened look on his face.

* * *

Jason's eyes flew open, and his hand was wrapped around the hand grip of the pistol under his pillow. He pointed it at his door as if expecting his family's attacker to come for him next.

It had been so vivid. The gun had gone off four times, and with each shot one member of his family fell. Bruce fell first, and Jason had tried to harden his heart against it. Then Dick fell, and Jason couldn't help but feel for him. Then the Replacement, and despite himself, Jason's heart was torn again. Finally, the Demon Spawn fell, and Jason just collapsed onto his knees as the killer got away. He knelt there for a few moments, feeling their blood on his knees, before getting up and running.

But it had only been a dream. They were still alive. Not that Jason cared. He tried so hard to convince himself of that, but it just wasn't true. He had lost them once when he died, and despite having been replaced, despite his façade of not caring, Jason cared for his family deep down. Damn. He was going soft.

Jason was about to, reluctantly, close his eyes again when the phone rang.

* * *

Tim landed on his floor with a hard thump. His sheet was tangled around his legs, and his shirtless chest was rising and falling heavily. He had just witnessed his worst nightmare. His family, even Jason, lying around him with knives in their chests, their blood pooling around them, their blood on his hands as he desperately tried to save them.

Tim felt something wet on his face, and he brought his hand up to feel tears. He must have been crying in his sleep. He quickly wiped them away. He was too old to cry from nightmares.

Tim disentangled himself from his sheet, threw on his bathrobe and left his room to see Dick coming down the hall on his crutches.

"Sore ankle?" Tim asked.

"Yeah," Dick replied. "I'm going to get some ice. Is everything alright?"

Tim suddenly realized he was still breathing heavily. "Yeah," he said, trying to slow his breathing. "I'm fine."

"You had a nightmare too?"

"How did you—? Nevermind."

"Come on," Dick said."Let's see if Bruce is awake."

Tim nodded numbly and followed his older brother into Bruce's room.

Bruce was already awake, sitting up and cradling Damian in his arms The boy had obviously been crying, and the fact that he scrambled to wipe away his tears only showed the truth.

"What are you two doing in here?" Damian spat.

"Don't tell me you two had nightmares as well," Bruce said. "Do you guys want to talk about it?"

Dick moved over the bed and sat down next to his father. "You were dead," Dick said quietly. "You, Jason, Tim, and Damian. You all fell."

"I had a similar dream," Tim said sitting down on Bruce's other side. "But you were all stabbed." He didn't want to go into detail.

"It seems that Damian had a similar dream," Bruce said. Damian rolled his eyes.

Dick appeared to be thinking. "I wonder if Jay had a similar dream," Dick mused. "Because this might be related to the run-in with Scarecrow a few nights ago."

"You might be onto something," Bruce said.

"Why would Grayson, Drake, and I have the same dream?" Damian asked. "None of us fear the same thing."

"Damian does have a point," Tim says. "Dick's dream about us falling makes sense—no offense—but why would we all have the same dream. I'm assuming that both of yours were as bloody as mine was," Tim guessed.

Dick and Damian nodded. "Father?" Damian asked. He failed to keep the fear out of his voice.

"We'll have to call Jason," Bruce said. "We need to find out if he had the same effects as you boys."

"Did you dream too, Bruce?" Dick asked. "You got sprayed with the same stuff we did."

Bruce was silent for a moment. "I did," he said. His voice said that he didn't want to say anymore.

Tim leaned over and picked up the phone and passed it to Bruce. Bruce dialed and put the phone to his ear. "Jason? Did I wake you up?" There was a pause while Jason replied. Tim couldn't hear what was being said. "Because your brothers all had the same nightmare, and I wanted to know if you had it as well. … That's what I thought. We'll figure this out in the morning. Try not to go back to sleep. … See you tomorrow. Bye." Bruce hung up.

"What did he say?" Dick asked.

"He had the same dream," Bruce answered.

"What was your dream, Father?" Damian asked.

"I—I had the same dream you all did."

"What does this mean?" Tim asked.

"I'm not sure," Bruce said. "But if we all had the same dream, I don't think this was simply the effects of Scarecrow's toxin."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked! Maybe I'll get to the story, eventually, if I ever come up with an ending for it. That's really the only part I don't have.

~Red~


	3. Reunion

**A/N:** By request of 7967747. Sorry it took so long to get up! I've been without internet on my laptop for weeks! TimxSteph

* * *

Reunion

Tim looked around the manor. For once, no one was fighting and, and Damian wasn't being a butt. Bruce had told him he couldn't argue with or try to kill Tim that day. The entire family was coming over for a Batfamily reunion. They had all been working on different cases for months, and it had been a while since all of them were in the same place at once.

More importantly, Stephanie was coming. Tim hadn't seen Stephanie in almost a year, and he really missed her. The fact that she was coming made Tim incredibly happy, too happy to even consider arguing with his younger brother.

The doorbell rang, and Tim was there in an instant, hoping Stephanie was there. No such luck. The door opened to reveal Jason.

"Why did you even bother to ring the bell?" Tim asked. "You used to live here."

"Why should I tell you, Replacement," Jason sneered.

"Jay!" Dick bounded up from behind Tim and hugged his younger brother. "Didn't Bruce tell you he didn't want any fighting today?"

"Might have mentioned it," Jason said, pushing Dick off of him.

Damian walked into the foyer. "What's Todd doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Demon Spawn," Jason replied without even glancing at the youngest bird.

The brothers moved into the living room where Jason flopped on the couch and took control of the remote, Damian sat in an armchair and went back to his book, and Dick sat on the arm of the couch watching whatever Jason put on. Tim hovered by the entrance to the room, waiting for Stephanie.

There was another ring at the door, and Tim raced into the foyer just in time to see Alfred open the door.

"Ah, Miss Gordon, so good of you to come," Alfred said warmly. "And, Miss Cain, how lovely to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Alfred," Barbara said. "Are the boys—?" She turned her head and saw Tim who went over to her and bent down to give her a hug.

"How're you doing, Babs?" Tim asked

"Good," Barbara replied.

"Dick's in the other room," Tim said.

"Thanks." Barbara used the controls on her wheelchair to maneuver herself into the living room with Cassandra close behind.

"You seem eager to open the door, Master Timothy," Alfred remarked once Barbara had gone. "Are you considering a future as a butler?"

"No," Tim admitted. "I'm just waiting for Steph to get here."

"I see," Alfred said. "Well when she arrives, I'll let you answer the door, since you're so eager."

"Thanks Alfred!"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang again, for the final time. Alfred walked away, and Tim waited until he was gone before answering the door.

"Steph!" The blonde was barely in the door before she was wrapped in one of Tim's tight hugs.

She hugged him back. "How have you been?"

"Busy," Tim answered. "You know how Bruce gets sometimes."

Stephanie laughed. "Yeah, I know." She hugged him again. "I missed you."

"I know," Tim said.

There was a tap on Tim's shoulder as soon as he pulled away from Stephanie the second time, and he jumped. "Jeez, Alfie! You startled me."

The aged butler laughed. "Master Bruce wants everyone in the dining room for dinner, Master Timothy, Miss Brown."

Tim nodded. He and Stephanie made their way into the dining room hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so it was a little different than the prompt, but I still like it!

~Red~


	4. Fractured

**A/N:** Written for Abby-As-Sue.29. Sorry it took so long to get up!

* * *

Fractured

"_Argh!_" Tim clutched his wrist, gasping in pain. Everything hurt, his back, his chest, his legs, and especially his wrist.

It wasn't that pain was unfamiliar to him. Timothy Drake, the newest addition to Bruce Wayne's family, was all too familiar with the sharp stab of being wounded in combat. Being Robin carried that particular hazard. There were many times when Tim's father had attempted to pull his only son out of the game after an injury.

This time, though, the pain was different. This time Tim had not been burned, stabbed or bitten. This time Tim had climbed too high in one of the ancient trees on the grounds of Wayne Manor. This time one of the old boughs had snapped beneath him. This time Tim's injury had been caused by falling out of a tree.

The pain of humiliation at having to wait for Wally West to come rescue him was almost worse than the pain of his broken wrist.

Wally sped up and looked down at Tim. "Dude, what happened? Are you alright?'

"My wrist,' Time managed to grunt through clenched teeth. He still found it hard to breathe after having the wind knocked out of him.

Wally nodded and helped Tim stand, but the third Robin yelped as soon as he tried to put weight on his left leg.

"Want me to take you to the ER?" Wally wasked

Tim nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Really, Tim was incredibly lucky that Wally had gotten to Gotham early. If not, Tim might have laid there for several hours, possible all night, before being found. Since Bruce was in London for business, and since Alfred had gone with him, Dick had been planning on coming home from Blüdhaven for the weekend. Wally, who had been trying to find an excuse to fly out from Paolo Alto and visit, had jumped at the chance of a guys' weekend.

Wally's flight had been scheduled to get in three hours from now, but the uncharacteristically speedy airlines had gotten him to Gotham early. He and Tim had been playing extreme hide-and-seek using their various hero abilities when Tim fell. As it so happened, Tim had been planning on climbing that tree already, so it worked out brilliantly that Wally had been there to rescue him after he had fallen.

"Hello?"

"Dick?" Richard Grayson was mildly surprised to hear the voice of his best friend on the other end of the phone.

"Did your flight get in early?" Dick asked. He made to grab his favorite leather jacket off the back of the couch. "I'll be there to pick—"

"I've been in Gotham for about four hours," Wally admitted. "I was hanging out with Tim." Dick noticed the worry in the back of Wally's voice. "He fell out of a tree."

Dick's brow creased. "Is he ok?"

Wally hesitated, and Dick could clearly picture his worried look. "He broke his left leg and his right wrist. And he has three cracked ribs and a concussion." Wally took a deep breath. "The doctor says he was lucky not to have snapped his neck."

Dick swallowed his worry. Being Robin had been the only thing that had saved his little brother. "I'll be right over." He hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch before running out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys like! Yep, a little thing like a tree is enough to do anyone in. :)

~Red~


	5. Password Protected

**A/N:** So this came to me two nights ago when I was trying to open one of my original novels (all of which have passwords), and it wouldn't open even though I used the correct password and everything! Argh! And there's no way to retrieve it! :(

* * *

Password Protected

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dick slammed a hand on his keyboard in frustration as yet another error message appeared on the screen.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, pulling down his cowl.

"I got locked out of the system!" Dick shouted in frustration. "My password—the one I've had for three years—isn't working!"

Worry briefly lit up in Bruce's eyes. "Was the Batcomputer hacked?"

"No. I looked for that." Dick scowled darkly at the console. "Someone must have changed it on me."

"Your brothers wouldn't do that."

"Timmy and Jay probably wouldn't, but Dami might."

Bruce shook his head. "There has to be a reasonable explanation for this." He leaned in towards the screen. "You're trying to open a Word document?"

"Yeah," Dick admitted. "I was trying to work on that novel I've been meaning to write, the Robin one, but _somebody_ tampered with my password, and there's no way to retrieve it!"

"Are you sure you're not just overreacting?" Bruce asked calmly.

"Positive," Dick replied. "Microsoft Word is the most secure word processing software in the history of the world! That's why I use it."

"So you're just giving up then?" Bruce asked. Dick thought he detected a twinkle of amusement in his father's eyes.

"Yes. Why?"

Bruce reached over to the keyboard and entered a four letter password which allowed the document to open.

Dick's jaw dropped. "You changed my password?!"

Bruce chuckled. "No. Damian did. But I figured it would be funny to see your reaction."

Dick scowled a scowl that would scare the Batman before standing. "I'm going to go find him." He cracked a wide smile and waved. "See you later!"

Dick ran out of the cave, thoughts of all the wonderful revenge he could pull on his youngest brother filling his head.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, the little idea that came from my anger. Hope you guys enjoyed!

~Red~


End file.
